


My. Turn. Darling.

by Livvy_Nicklaus



Series: Revenge [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, BDSM, Consensual Kink, Darcy Lewis is the fandom bicycle and I love it, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Handcuffs, Light Dom/sub, Light Masochism, Light Sadism, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Power Dynamics, Power Play, Revenge, Rough Oral Sex, SHIP DARCY LEWIS WITH ALL THE THINGS, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spanking, Teasing, To Be Continued?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 13:31:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14695212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Livvy_Nicklaus/pseuds/Livvy_Nicklaus
Summary: Steve gets his payback





	My. Turn. Darling.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ZombieCyborgAssassin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZombieCyborgAssassin/gifts).



> So I had a comment on this fic which reminded me that I had planned to keep it going! Here is the next installment.
> 
> It's porn without much plot but I do suggest you read parts 1 and 2 of the Revenge Series before this one... they are short and sweet ;)
> 
> And incase you aren't too sure, it's all 100% consensual

Those vibranium Starkcuffs were unbreakable and Darcy hadn’t considered the actuality that the bedhead might get broken instead. It had lasted through all their other forays. Steve’s face, hovers over Darcy’s line of sight, his smile sinister as he looks down at her. She can feel the tremble in her stomach, her body warring with equal feelings of desire and fear. He holds Darcy’s hands down either side of her head, pressing the cuff chain into the soft flesh of her neck.

“Where’s the key darling?” Steve demands before slowly pulling his hands up, still holding onto her wrists as the chain loosens from her skin.

“It’s under the mattress,” she whimpers. All of her former cheekiness gone as she answers him immediately.

“Be more specific.” He orders as he squeezes her wrists tighter making her whine a little with the pain.

“Top right corner.” She gasps as he lets go of her and rolls over the bed. His feet still latched to the bottom of the bed he has to move awkwardly. Darcy bides her time and when Steve is in the worst position, his hands the furthest away from her, she runs for the door. But she squeals in terror as she feels strong fingers move over her hips.

“Oh no you don’t!” Steve grabs her around the waist lifting her and flipping her back onto the bed. “Stay put.” He half lies across her as he uses the key he managed to pull from under the mattress to unlock the cuffs on his wrists. Then sitting up and pulling her across his lap he wraps one of his hands in Darcy’s long thick hair.

“Steve.” She begs him with her big doe eyes, hoping her lost puppy-dog look will help her situation.

“Oh baby.” He grabs her chin and kisses her gently before leaning back to look down at her. “You are not getting away unpunished. Now unlock my ankles.” He pulls her head back with her hair and directs her to the end of the bed where the cuffs latch his feet to the bed.

Darcy takes the key from him and briefly considers throwing it to the other side of the room. But that might push things too far. So she obediently does what she’s told and unlocks the cuffs.

“Good girl.” Steve cooes and pulls her back up the bed, with a firm hold still in her hair. Lying her across his lap he begins to stroke his hand over her bare back, over the curve of her ass, down her creamy thighs. “You know, you are so cheeky Darling. I think maybe you need to be taught a lesson.” The smirk he has on his face is obvious in his voice. Darcy is trembling as he continues this leisurely mapping of her body, she knows what’s next and by making her wait for it the anticipation is making it so much worse.

 _SLAP!_ Darcy shrieks as his hand lands firmly on her ass, again, and again, and again. The jolting pain spreads, his hand leaving her cheeks a bright pink. Darcy squeals and tries to wriggle out of Steve’s hold. She knows it’s hopeless but she can’t help but struggle, Steve’s chuckles at her failed attempts, making her face as pink as her ass.

Suddenly Steve pulls her up and stands up off the bed, stretching his aching legs as he moves. Raising his arms one at a time, so he can still hold onto her hair while he stretches. Darcy can’t help but lick her lips at the sight of his beautiful body, muscles straining as he unfolds.

“Need something for that mouth to do huh sweetheart?” Steve grins down at her. But when Darcy goes to give a pithy reply back he take advantage of her open mouth and slides his throbbing cock in. Darcy gags as he pushes too far, tears pooling in her eyes.

“You feel so good sweetheart.” Steve praises as he pulls back, and then glides forward again. “Eyes on me.” He orders and she looks up at him as she moves her lips along his length. “You are so beautiful.” His breath shudders as she does the thing he loves where she flicks her tongue across his head.

He pulls her body so she is kneeling on the bed side on to him, his cock still in her mouth, his hand still wrapped in her thick brown locks. He runs his other hand down her back and Darcy whimpers as he squeezes the tender flesh on her ass, pulling her up onto her hands and knees.

“You think you know what torture is Darling?” He murmurs as he slides his fingers over her ass and across her slick core. “My little masochist wants to play hmmm?” Thoroughly coating his hand in her wetness he slides his hand back up and begins to trace the edge of her puckered hole.

Darcy whines as he keeps caressing the delicate skin, his fingers each taking a turn to press into her ass, each a little deeper than the one before it. She feels her body reacting to his touch with pleasure as he stretches the tight hole. Steve slides a thick finger right in and begins to massage it.

Moving her mouth faster along his cock Darcy begins to whimper with satisfaction as Steve works her up. His hand in her hair grasps harder a moment before a second finger slides next to the other into her ass. Darcy jerks at the pressure, gasping as the pain quickly moves to pleasure. But it’s not enough to push her over the edge and she rocks her pelvis, hoping to find purchase on something to help her reach climax.

 _SLAP!_ Steve lands a hard smack on her ass. “Tsk tsk,” he tuts, “this is your punishment remember?” He makes her gag again as he roughly thrusts into her mouth. In and out her eyes blur with tears and his hand makes its way back to her ass, teasing her with a pleasure that isn’t going to let her orgasm.

His movements get faster, his breathing shallow, his voice guttural as he groans and cums into her mouth. Darcy diligently swallows everything he pumps down her throat, gasping for air as he lets go of her hair and she sits back on the bed.

Swiping a shaky hand across her chin to wipe up the excess she looks up at him lustfully, biting her lip as she sees the look in his eye.

“Thank the Lord for super soldier serum and non-existent recovery periods.” He grins as he flips her over.

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to chat about ideas or have story requests I now have a FB page [@LivvyNicklaus](https://www.facebook.com/LivvyNicklaus/) and Tumblr [livvynicklaus](https://livvynicklaus.tumblr.com/) and Instagram [livvynicklaus](https://www.instagram.com/livvynicklaus/) and Twitter [@LivvyNicklaus](https://twitter.com/LivvyNicklaus?lang=en) . I’m planning to release a novel one day and my new website for this is <https://livvynicklaus.wixsite.com/author>
> 
>  
> 
> Do you want more?
> 
> I've had a request for a prologue, to find out what Steve did to Darcy to make her do this to him. Do others want this too?
> 
> COMMENTS ARE LIFE! xox


End file.
